


Robbed While Being Robbed

by ED3765



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Buglar, Duct Tape, F/F, F/M, Gag, Zip Tie, robber, tiedup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ED3765/pseuds/ED3765
Kudos: 1





	Robbed While Being Robbed

Jill, a long brunet haired female was relaxing at home on a very peaceful evening, she wouldn't consider herself rich by any means but her very small and lovely home was filled with a few expensive things from her seventy-inch plasma screen tv, to fancy vases, game systems and her jewelry box of family jewels gathered through her long family history. As her DigitalFlix finished up another exciting show of Snow and Fire, she stretched herself out, revealing her white messy tank top, black yoga pants with overlapping black socks. 

"Ngngn, what snacks do I have tonight?" she mused to herself as it was the eve of the weekend and looked forward to a restful few days, which as she went into her kitchen she became a bit startled that her outside kitchen door was left ajar. "Oooh! That damn lock, I need to get it replaced..." she huffed, being a bit of a lazy person as she walked over and forced the door closed, having to push on it a bit heavily before it finally clicked into place and was able to be locked. "Could have sworn I locked it before though..." she muttered wondering if she was losing it. 

As Jill moved to turn around, a black gloved hand came from behind and firmly wrapped itself around her mouth, silencing a muffled cry as she felt one of her arms twisted behind her back. 

"MFMFF!" she cried into the gloved hand as she was forced backwards and dragged back into her living and soon forced face down onto the floor. “Mphpmmmm,” she moaned now feeling dazed from the forceful take down. 

"Oh you did sweetie, but all it took was a nudge to get it to open right back up..." a female voice cooed into her ear, Jill's eyes widening with horror as her heart began to race. "Though be a good captive and let me tie you up and I won't have to get rough with you, just your place as I help myself to everything you got!" the female mused as Jill could soon make out the sound of duct tape being ripped off the roll, her mouth finally freed as her other hand was pulled behind her back and her wrists taped together. 

"P-Please, I don't have anything, just leave!" she begged despite her living room saying otherwise. 

"Oohoho, you think I'm just going to ignore that GameStation 5? Or that nice big TV? I peeked into your bedroom while you were playing with the door, I spied a nice little jewelry box to help myself!" 

"Gaah, please, no anything but that!" Jill begged as the tape wind up to her elbows and then below her breasts and above them, pinning her arms to her backside. 

"Sorry dear, just doing my job, you understand right?" the robber cooed as she now pinned Jill's kicking legs together, wrapping the tape from her ankles up near her knees. 

"Please! I'll give you anything, don't take the jewelry!" she begged as this made the robber's heart race. 

"Oh? Did I hit pay dirt?" she asked and before Jill could answer her mouth was silenced with several layers of tape being wrapped around her mouth. 

"Nnrrrmrm!" 

"Heheh, you be good, and I won't have to hogtie you..." the robber said standing up, Jill craning her head to make out a slender female wearing a black catsuit of sort with a tight black ski mask on complete with gloves and boots on. "Now, where to start?" she mused walking the place over, throwing open drawers and knocking anything over that could hide something. 

"Nrnrr nrmr nrnrmm!" Jill whimpered out while squirming, her heart breaking at the sight of her home being torn up. In the midst of the robbery, the robber stopped now being confused as Jill once was. 

"Did she not lock that?" the robber muttered while removing her sweaty mask, revealing her short blonde hair as she walked over and closed the door firmly. "Don't want anyone else coming in-" she began to say as a black gloved hand soon wrapped itself over her mouth. "MFPMF?!" 

"My thoughts exactly dear..." a gruff male voice spoke as the female robbed was pulled against her male attacker and held tightly. "Interesting getup, get back from a party?" he asked as the female let out several confused and disbelief grunts as she was pulled out into the living room, the man stopping upon seeing Jill on the floor tightly tied up and glanced curiously at the one in his grasp. 

"I thought this was strange, I been staking this place out for a few days, never saw you blonde but that brunet I did, awww, did I just steal your thunder?" he mused with a chuckle. 

"MRMRMRMM!" the female robber cried out, letting out a flustered snort through her nose as Jill's mind raced with shock. 

" _T-Two robbers? I'm getting robbed twice?!_ " she thought with a shocked expression as she watched the female robber be pinned to the floor, her mouth freed only so her wrists and ankles could be zip tied together. 

"Be lucky dear, these were meant for you," the male robber said towards Jill while securely binding the female robber. 

"Why you fucking Ahole! This is my gig! Go rob your own house!" the female robber cried out, clearly angered as she squirmed within her bonds. 

"Nah! Why stop when so much work has been done?" the man mused as he revealed one of Jill's nice hand towels, the thick fabric tied in the middle to make a large knot. 

"Listen here! Untie me now and I-" the female robber began to say before the knot was firmly fitted between her teeth, the ends knotted behind the back of her head. "MGGMGMGRRR!" she cried out, thrashing madly as the man patted his hands and helped himself to the female's keys that were sticking out of her pocket 

“I assume that is your truck out there? Don’t mind if I borrow it, I'll need it to move this tv, hehehe!" the man mused as he went to work, carrying out anything of Jill's that he could as the two looked on flustered and heart broken. 

They could do nothing as the man robbed the house clean, any attempts to get free would quickly be stopped as he often walked past them. Which after a long while he made his last trip with Jill's jewelry box in hand. 

"Nnrrmrrmm!" she moaned out shaking her head as the man chuckled. 

"Well, I might be willing to leave this in exchange for your bank info?" he offered a trade as Jill's eyes widen, knowing that was the last thing she could do and lower her head as the man glanced at the first robber. 

"I'll dump your truck somewhere, just look the ditches in the south part of the city over!" he mused while shaking the keys at the female robber, who glared at him. 

"FRRH YHRMM!" she cried out angrily as he finally left and soon they heard the start hum of a truck they heard him drive away with most of Jill’s stuff. "Grrmph!" the female robber grunted out annoyed and finally tried working on her bonds, though let out a sharp yelp as the zip ties were rather tight, nothing short of a sharp blade would get her free. Which with her boots on that could be slick if not properly landed on, she had no hope of standing up and getting out of this. 

"Mphpm! Mphhpm!" Jill soon grunted out at the robber, flexing her bound wrists at her to undo them. 

"Grrmmphpmmm..." the female robber groaned, already humiliated that she got her own job stolen but to untie her victim was another humiliation. 

"Pphrhrmm!" Jill begged as no one would check on her all weekend, it could be very well be Wednesday before anyone finally came by the house. 

"Frrmrhm!" the female robbed cursed out, thinking the same as Jill. "Lhrn hrhrm ghrn?" she begged her to be released as Jill knew what she asked and let out a long-flustered grunt. 

"Yhrrm!" Jill cried out with a nod of her head as the two finally wiggled themselves back-to-back. Jill starting off by managing to slip off the robber's black gloves from the tightness of the ziptie, allowing her fingers to start picking at the tape. 

"Ghrhr mrhrh mrmrh hrhrmm!" the two grunted for what seem like hours till finally the tape started to unravel from Jill's wrists, with a little strong tugging she managed to break the tape, freeing her hands. With her hands freed, she slowly worked on the rest of her body, the female robber rolling away and looking on flustered at how things turned out as she chewed heavily on her gag knot. 

"Gaaaah!" Jill cried out finally undoing her gag and panting, running her hand through her hair and glanced around her torn up home. "Thankfully I have insurance on all of this stuff and the fact I actually hide my real jewels in a much safer place..." she mused standing up as the female robber soon looked on confused. 

"Mprhpmm?" she moaned at her as Jill soon smirked down at her. 

"Aww? Curious? Care to check it out? I do promise to release you..." she said as the female robber began to be worried as Jill walked over to a large hanging poster, taking it down to reveal a hidden door which she grabbed a door knob out form a nearby vase and inserted it into the door hole, making a handle and soon opened the door leading to a basement. "Come on, up you go!" she said soon forcing Jill to her feet. 

"Mrprphm?!" she moaned out becoming more confused, believing this place only had one floor to it. 

"Most people call this a basement..." she said forcing the robber to hop forward. "But I like to call it my dungeon of spanking!" she seductively said as they both soon disappeared down the staircase, as Jill had lots of tension to let go and a very unable to object partner to let it out on. 

"MMMMMMMRRRRR!" the female robber would cry out several times as the long night and even longer weekend would teach her about ever breaking into another person's home ever again. 

The end


End file.
